What They Deserved
by Marissalyn
Summary: Stefan finally encourages Elena to move on and finally tell Damon how she feels. Stefan goes halfway around the world to reunite with the girl he had fallen in love with years ago... Delena and Steferine. Hope you enjoy! Review and Favorite please.


Elena headed over to the boarding house, in an attempt to convince Stefan that their love was enough. But now she was asking herself what she once thought she knew, was it? As of late, she felt like a broken record, saying that her love for Stefan would bring him back to the friendly bunny eating guy/vampire she had met. Now she was just getting fed up with his bullshit. She didn't even know if she still loved him anymore. She pulled up in front of the Salvatore Boarding home and climbed out of her car and into the house.

As soon as she opened the door, she heard female laughter. She walked into the direction she heard it to find Stefan feeding from a blonde while the brunette watched. Elena let out a gasp as Stefan heard her and pulled away from the compelled girl. He licked his lips as he stood up, strolling over to her, "Ah, Elena here to offer up a vein I hope?" Elena scoffed, "Hardly, we need to talk." "Oh yes, the 'You're better than this' talk, if you don't mind, I'd rather skip this one."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, "What happened to you?" Stefan chuckled, "What happened to me? What happened to you? I'm a ripper Elena, and if you can't accept that, than you're not even worth it! You've changed too, don't just blame me, because when I left, I left you with my brother who I knew was in love with you and I trusted you, not him. You fell for him while I was gone and don't even say you didn't because I see the way you look at him! You just need to admit it to yourself already that you're in love with him! You've told everyone else, including Matt for crying out loud!"

Elena shook her head, "I'm not the one who pretended to be something I'm not." Stefan raised a brow, "And I'm not the one saying that I love someone when I'm clearly in love with someone else." Elena rolled her eyes, "I don't even know what love is." "Maybe not, but you will eventually when you realize the person you love has been right in front of you for over two years now. Why is it so hard to say it or even think it?" Elena let a few tears fall, "It is very hard because how can I love someone that has hurt me so much and just give him my heart? I love Damon, ok? I love him so much that it hurts and I keep denying my feelings because there's you, always there, ripper or not, you're still the guy I fell in love with first."

"Elena you fell in love with the man I wish I could be, the man Damon is. I'm begging you to forget about me, hell I'll leave Mystic Falls if it gets you to move on." "Stefan, I can't keep holding onto something that will never be the same again." "So don't. I'm not asking for you to. We could never be the same even if we tried. You deserve better than me and its Damon because he can love you with all his heart and could never hurt you the way I have. I want you to be happy and I know that's with Damon, I'll get over myself eventually because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, but now the time is over, I fucked that up, and I'm not going to let you fuck this up. Now go do what's right." "And what's that?" "Go find Damon and tell him how you feel, he's been waiting long enough and he deserves to know." "You're a good brother Stefan, and a good man if you'd just let yourself be one. I believe you'll find love with Katherine. When you leave, I want you to find her and do the same, tell her that you have never gotten over her, because I know you haven't and she deserves to know too." "Goodbye Elena." Elena caressed his cheek, "Goodbye Stefan." Pecking his cheek, she turned on her heel and ran out the door to confess her love to the man of her dreams.

…

Damon was looking forward to his hot date with his mattress, the past few days have dragged on to the point of exhausting him to no end. He walked up the short path to the front door, when Elena came bursting through the door towards him. She ran straight into his arms and kissing him so hard, he thought his head might spin. He held her at arm's length, out of breath he marveled at her, "What the hell was that for?" Elena looked slightly nervous as she bit her lip, "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away, when all I wanted was to be in your arms. You deserve an answer after all of this time as to how I feel and the answer is that I love you Damon." He froze swearing he had misheard her, dying to hear her say it again and hoping he hadn't dreamt it, "You love me?" Elena nodded, "More than anything."

He still didn't believe it, after all this time he thought that she would never feel the same, "I'm sorry what?" Elena rolled her eyes, "I love you." Damon grinned, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Elena sighed, "I love you, Damon Salvatore!" Damon picked her up, spinning her in circles, "And I love you, Elena Gilbert!" he placed a loving kiss to her chapped lips, a kiss that he had waited forever for. Now that he had her, he would never let her go.

…

Stefan stood, looking out the window at his older brother and the love of his life and smiled. They've gone through hell and back, they deserved the happiness that they would give each other. The kind of love he was about to go looking for with the girl he had met back in 1864…


End file.
